Pretty Reckless
by sweetandlow1012
Summary: The lights of Vegas beckoned to her and she was no longer resisting its siren song.


Pretty Reckless – A Lie to Me Fanfiction

Post Fold Equity.

A/N: I don't own anything. And if I did Cal and Gillian would be married with three kids already..those writers better fix the mess between them or I swear I'm boycotting this show!

As soon as the ball settled into the slot marked for double zero she turned her back on him. The clacking of her heels was lost on the rowdy cheers and calls from the group surrounding him, but she still didn't turn back. Walking through the casino she didn't stop until she saw Reynolds waiting for her, leaning against a black town car. The lights of Vegas beckoned to her and she was no longer resisting its siren song. She smiled brightly at him; her hands moving to adjust her little black dress a smile playing on her lips.

"Have I told you how stunning you look tonight?" he said as she got closer and he opened the door for her. Her smile blossomed fully and her cheeks colored slightly.

"Once or twice," she replied with a smirk and kissed his cheek before sliding into the car. He slid in after her and told the driver to take them to the Eiffel Tower Restaurant. She looked over to him her eyes wide in surprise and delight.

"I told you I would make this a night to remember," he said warmly his hand grabbing hers and gently squeezing it. She opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a buzzing in her purse. She took out her phone and glanced at the screen before frowning.

"It's Cal," she said with annoyance. She hit the ignore button and instead scooted closer to Ben to look out his widow to watch the lexicon of lights from the casinos and restaurants as they zoomed by. She felt childlike as she stared in wonder at all the bright colorful lights. Her phone buzzed again; Cal's name on displayed on the screen again. She huffed, but before she could hit the ignore button again Ben took her phone and promptly shut it off.

"Now why didn't I think of that," she chuckled. The car pulled to a slowed and they came to a stop. The driver opened the door for them and Ben took her hand to help her out.

"Because Gillian Foster, you're too sweet to tell Lightman off for treating you the way he does. I however have no problem telling him where he can shove his ego," Ben offered as he escorted her into the restaurant.

As soon as they were brought to their table and given the menus all topic of conversation arose, their past mistakes, their hopes for the future, and an assortment of hilarious stories from their college days. Gillian found she was laughing with Ben more then she had in the past three years. He was charming, funny, good mannered, and attractive as hell. And the vintage bottle of wine they consumed like water was allowing anything to be asked or told. The slight age difference didn't bother her in the slightest. In fact it made her even more intrigued with the intriguing FBI agent. They ate their meals in silence, only talking when they insisted that the other try part of their order. When the plates were cleared and the check paid, Ben took her hand and whisked her to the elevator.

"Where are you taking me?" she giggled, still inebriated from the merlot.

"To the best spot in the city," he said huskily, "Close your eyes."

He grabbed her hands and put them over her eyes and with his hands on her hips he led her out of the elevator and onto the open terrace.

"Now open them."

Gillian gasped loudly. She could see up and down the buzzing strip from the north end to the south. The lights mixed with the electric energy caused Gillian to understand the pull this city had on Cal. She refused to let him infiltrate her head tonight. This night was about her, not him. Her desires. Her needs.

"It's indescribable," she breathed.

"I could say the same about you," Reynolds said. His hands had never left her hips. The distance between them was way past platonic and bordered on wonton. As soon as she left Cal by the roulette wheel Gillian allowed herself a free pass to do whatever and whoever she wanted. This was her night to be reckless. And she would be damned if she would let anyone or anything stop her.

"How about we check out the dance scene? You can't leave Vegas without dancing," he suggested.

"Lead the way."

As they held on to each other walking out of the Eiffel Tower restaurant Gillian knew how the night was going to end. After a lot of dancing and even more drinking at the Ghost Bar on top of the Palms Casino Resort, Ben escorted her back to her room at the Bellagio. As she got her key out, Gillian turned to Ben a mischievous smile gracing her features as they stood facing each other.

"Thank you for tonight. I really needed this," she said fiddling with the key in her hand.

"Told you Vegas isn't the enemy," he replied moving closer to her.

"How about a night cap?" she asked, her eyes unmoving from his. "I've got a fully stocked mini bar and a room with a view." Gillian moved in even closer to Ben, slowly and teasingly. When their lips were at a hazardously close proximity she turned quickly to unlock her door.

"So what's it going to be Ben?" Her eyes said enough to him.

He pushed her through the door without wasting another moment on words.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning Cal woke up with a blinding headache and a suspicious heart. Gillian hadn't taken any of his calls or responded to any of his texts since last night, and neither had Reynolds for that matter. As he packed his clothes and other belongings he felt the guilt start to creep up on him. He treated Foster like shit, again. He knew Vegas brought out the worst in him and he didn't try to rise above his pull to the roulette wheel or dangerous women, like Poppy.

As he wheeled his luggage through the hallway he saw Ben emerging from Gillian's room. His clothes were in complete disarray and a look of primal satisfaction was on his face.

"Get lucky, eh Reynolds?" Cal called. He tried to make himself seem unaffected but inside he was trying not to turn Ben's gun on him even though this was all his fault. He pushed Gillian away from him by sleeping with Poppy and then gambling with the company's future.

"Luckier then you, Lightman," Ben retorted as he pushed past him to his room a little further down the hall. At that moment Cal knew that he had lost. His luck had run out. And he lost his girl. Vegas was like that, sometimes you would walk out with everything, but this time he lost everything.


End file.
